


冬铁 灵魂伴侣AU Soulmate Day

by dianamiao



Series: 冬铁系列 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barista Bucky Barnes, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Falling In Love, M/M, Pineapples, Requited Love, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamiao/pseuds/dianamiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:</p><p>1、“托尼和巴基在一家咖啡店里相遇”AU：巴基是一名做得一手好咖啡的代班咖啡师，而托尼，托尼是巴基的那个灵魂伴侣：）。<br/>2、灵魂伴侣梗以及菠萝什么的。<br/>3、一切不通顺和不准确都是译者的锅。</p>
            </blockquote>





	冬铁 灵魂伴侣AU Soulmate Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soulmate Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276347) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



托尼痛恨灵魂伴侣这一整件事。他真的，真的从各种层面上对此深恶痛绝。而最重要的原因在于，灵魂伴侣毁了他关于浪漫的一切想法。

就比如说，佩珀。她美丽，而且在各种意义上完美无瑕，并且托尼深信他们俩能够在一起并更进一步。然而，这一切都不重要——为什么在了解到托尼并非自己的灵魂伴侣之后佩珀会想要为此冒险呢？答案当然是不，她并不会。甚至从来没试图尝试过。无论如何，托尼参加了佩珀的婚礼，没错，佩珀和娜塔莎的确是完美的一对儿，并且同样迷死人不偿命。

所以，这就是事情的原因了——托尼【痛恨】灵魂伴侣这一整件事！

就好像，好吧，大多数人都会认为灵魂伴侣就是那个让整个世界变得更令人愉快的玩意儿，或者别的什么——随便吧。但托尼相当确定并非如此。而且不，虽然他没有真的能够比较过拥有灵魂伴侣前后是否有什么不同，但无论如何托尼深信自己永远是掌握真理的那个人。

另一个例子在于，他自己的父母本身就是灵魂伴侣，但他们的婚姻绝对是真正意义上的车祸现场。他们选择离婚了吗？曾去做过婚姻关系咨询吗？答案当然是没有，因为他们是灵魂伴侣，所以这一切都只是“命中注定”，“婚姻本该如此”，就好像他们真的关心托尼是否想要这样一对没法在同一房间里待五分钟以上的父母或是真的愿意让这种该死的“命中注定”发生在自己身上似的。

毕竟身为一个人本身，就代表他该是有缺陷的，因此托尼对那种微小的所谓的人与人间的相互吸引殊无敬意。至于所谓世界上会有另一个人能够使你真正完整的灵魂伴侣理论？就一个理论本身而言，托尼认为它毫无实际操作的可能性。

人们依旧会出轨，只不过不会采取非灵魂伴侣们通常会采取的那种处理不忠行为的手段或是干脆选择分手；所以，只因为那是所谓的灵魂的“另一半”就应该忍受对方的一切糟糕行径？即使那个该“填补”你的人已经把你填补成了一个完全的而且完整的傻逼？

顺便一提，人们仍然会死。这件事很重要，因为一些幸运儿能够在遇见过自己的灵魂伴侣之后才死去，但另一些人则含恨而终，这事实倒着实为电影银屏提供了一大批悲喜剧。另一方面，社会里有无数失去了灵魂伴侣的不幸者，他们中的有一些仍然想要一段感情，或者肉体联系，但据托尼所知，他们所有人都会下意识地同任何带有爱意的接触保持距离。因为那些都不是真正属于他们的，那些都不是他们的灵魂伴侣。

当然，每隔一段时间就会有人真的愿意为托尼冒险，有些是为他的理论着迷，有些则根本只是被他的银行账户深深吸引，但那一天总会来临，他将得到一场关于“但你不是我的灵魂伴侣”的谈话，接着发现自己再次孤身一人。

那一天总是很丑陋。

同样也使人沮丧。

那一般而言总是一年中最烂的一天，因为那是所谓的“灵伴节”。这就是为什么他正坐在这里，用自己性感绝伦，聪明无匹的大脑浪费时间来思考以上那些狗屁。 

因为现在正是一个典型的灵伴节。他孤身一人，和一年前的这一天一样，与过去几乎每一年的这一天更没什么不同。因为与其他那些生于这颗该死的星球上的人不一样的是，托尼斯塔克没有一个灵魂伴侣。

他在十六岁时成为了一个与众人相异的怪胎——那正是他的灵魂伴侣标记本该浮现的年纪——但浮现在他身上的就只有可怕而碍眼的虚无。他曾望眼欲穿的等待过，仍然记得那些颜色在他皮肤下旋转，缓慢地向他左臂上部推移，渐渐地组成形状。那是黄色、深褐色和绿色，一个轮廓开始渐渐显现。但是，就在那些颜色开始凝聚起来的同时托尼惊恐地发现成形过程被逆转了，每一丝褪色的迹象都给予了他一次心灵上的重击，最终留下来的只有平滑而没有任何标记的皮肤。

他的父母带他看过医生，接着是专家们，但每次他的母亲都只能在回家的路上哭泣。有那么几次，那些医生们发誓——虽然是稀少情况——他们甚至没法用理论解释这个情况。显然，假如你的灵魂伴侣不幸去世了，那么你的标记只会褪色而不会凋零，从没有谁的标记是在尚还没有浮现的时候就已消失殆尽的。

那之后，事情变得不同了。他开始试着以对此满不在乎的姿态生活下去。无数人失去了自己的灵魂伴侣后都还好好的活着，他为什么要在乎呢，也许他父亲说的没错，事情就只是在于托尼他根本没有一个灵魂。霍华德这么说的时候总是特别醉，而这句评价永远让托尼无法摆脱。

他将自己扔进工作里，并假装那样很好，但每度过一年，他灵魂的缺失感都在变得更加严重。

那种阵痛几乎都要赶上他几天几夜没喝上咖啡的痛苦了！托尼已经在这里坐了很有一会儿了，但他还什么都没拿到呢，他感到自己显然正在陷进一场死亡一般的痛苦里。

“就不能快点吗，”他呻吟着，头朝后靠，一边发出不满地哼哼声，一边盯着天花板。这简直是他为了甜蜜的，美好的咖啡因而等待的最久的一次了。

“我在尽我所能的快一点，”某人厉声答道，托尼仰望着天花板，困惑地眨了眨眼睛。

他本指望着在柜台后看见的是一名有着可爱蓝眼睛，金发，足有六英尺高的大块头男人，令人难以置信的可爱，并且甜蜜，并且有一副令托尼想要用舌头一寸寸探索过去的完美身材。

“史蒂夫去哪儿了？”他问道，试着想去找着声音的来源却失败了，不是说他就真的矮到了没法越过柜台看见里面的人的地步【他一点也不矮】，事情在于那位说话的哥们儿在本该把托尼的咖啡做好送到他手中的时间里一直蹲在柜台里面摆弄着什么玩意儿。

没人回答他的问题，他听见的只有砰地一声，还有一连串诅咒，以及玻璃打碎的声音。托尼环顾四周，但他就是店里唯一的人了。现在不过早上四点多，店里空空荡荡。店刚开八分钟他就进来了，接着就坐在那里，被新鲜又美味的食物味道和今日特供松饼的烘焙气味折磨至今。

托尼经常加班，而且他痛恨自己给自己弄咖啡，另外他一直相当欣赏非常男性化的体型，尤其当那副身体被一件特别特别紧的T恤和卡其裤裹紧着的时候，再加上甜美的微笑和史蒂夫那样天煞的幽默感？上帝，他简直不能不来这里啊。

这家咖啡店离他住的地方并不近，离公司也是——它坐落在布鲁克林的一条街道上——但他只在这里喝咖啡。而且是的，他很清楚史蒂夫只是一个白日梦。他们双方都很清楚史蒂夫并不是托尼的灵魂伴侣，并且与此同时史蒂夫全身心的信奉着灵魂伴侣这回事。但这又不是说托尼就真的放弃了试着说服史蒂夫相信在等待自己的灵魂伴侣的过程中还是可以同某人【托尼自己，比如说】分享些什么【又火辣又甜蜜的】玩意儿的，毕竟那又不会少块肉，是不是？

但是，当然了，史蒂夫永远不会让那发生的，不过他仍然是个令人难以置信的不错的家伙，而托尼在自己的人生里着实也真没遇上过这么几个类似的，所以他曾发誓过自己打算从史蒂夫那里搞到的就只有咖啡而已。他的确遵守了自己的诺言，一直是史蒂夫咖啡店的忠实支持者，去他的大型连锁咖啡馆。

“操我的整个人生，”他听见柜台里的神秘人咕哝着，用俄语。

“史蒂夫可从不用俄语飙脏话，”托尼觉得自己必须指出来，他在长条形的柜台前张望着，趴在上面试图找出那个神秘的发声源头，“此外，他还会给我咖啡。”

就在此时，一个身影映入了托尼的眼帘。突然间，一双托尼所见过的最愤怒的蓝眼睛——曾有一次托尼因为严重失眠而需要佩珀的帮助，因此他闯进了她的年度妇科检查并打断了它，所以来自一双燃烧着怒火的蓝眼睛的瞪视对他来说本该是很熟悉的——正紧紧盯着他。他被那里面所蕴含着的强烈愤怒搞得惊慌失措，不由后退了几步。

“卧槽，我是否打断了一场抢劫？你杀掉了史蒂夫，是不是？”

他其实没怎么真的在开玩笑。这哥们看上去极为骇人，他确实穿着围裙，但就好像那上面沾满了血迹，而且那双眼睛，托尼甚至没意识到他的手已经在自发自动地掏出手机打算报警了，直到他发现对方正有点慌张地看着自己后才回过神来。

“我没杀掉史蒂薇，”那名狂躁症患者发誓，语气显然正是一名兼职冷血杀手的咖啡师该拥有的。“我在这儿干活。”

托尼的大拇指在他手机上的通话确认选项上盘旋着，9-1-1三个数字都已经输入完成了。“嘿，伙计，我一天要来这里好几次，”他说道，眼睛眯起，评估着对方。“我认识每一个在这儿干活的人！”

“我烤东西，一般都会待在后面。”

托尼一点都不肯买账。“那我也该见过你至少一次！”

大门上挂的铃铛突然响了，愉快的叮当声表示有人推开门走了进来。托尼冒险朝侧过脸瞟了一眼，是克林特，他正一边拖着脚步一边打哈欠。“巴顿！紫红色预警，在这里正站着个杀手呢！”

“嘿，托尼，”克林特说，他睡眼朦胧地拍了拍托尼的肩膀，“嘿，巴基。”

“克林特，”那名嫌疑犯冷淡地回应道，他眯起眼，下颚生气地收紧，并怒视着托尼，他正在死死地瞪着他。

“紫红色预警？那是新出的咖啡代号吗？”克林特问道，就像他每天早上做的那样对小小的回转门视而不见，轻松地潜到了吧台后，

托尼缓慢地放下了他的手机，强烈的尴尬击中了他。“不是。”他冷静地答道，把手插进口袋里，“史蒂夫该死的跑哪里去啦？”

他飞快地瞟了一眼，发现那名愤怒的“非杀手”朝他翻了个白眼，摇了摇头，不过没咆哮。上帝，无论他是否真的是一个杀手，他可怕的程度绝对赶上了史蒂夫的甜蜜程度。托尼又瞟了一眼，发现对方胸口的确别有一张名牌，上面用生气的笔触潦草的写着【BUCKY】。他开始光明正大地盯着对方看，没法不注意到那围裙上的“血迹”事实上更像是某种糖浆似的玩意儿。

“操，后面这儿到底发生了什么？”克林特问道，由于震惊而站立不稳，不得不伸手扶住了柜台来支撑自己。

“某人干的狗屎事，把调料瓶子都垒在了这里，所以我一开柜子门，它们就全部摔了出来。”

托尼嗅了嗅，那的确解释了为何空气里奇怪的混合着香草、薄荷、覆盆子、榛子和苦杏仁儿的气味。不过这一点也不重要。重要的是他还处於咖啡因饥渴状态呢，而且还没人回答过他的问题。他张开嘴，准备要再问一遍，但巴基转过头直冲着他：

“我朝上帝发誓，假如你再问一次史蒂夫上哪儿去了我就把你扯到柜台上然后……”

“Yo，冷静点儿，”克林特打断了他，将一只手安抚地放在巴基胸膛上。“托尼是个不错的家伙。”

他们之间交换了一个眼神，那是无言的沟通，而托尼站在那儿，感到自己的整个世界都开始颠倒过来。克林特不像往常一样大声嚷嚷是有原因的。

“他还好吗？”

托尼本不想问出来的，但他不可抑制地觉得也许是史蒂夫发生了什么可怕的事，所以巴基才会这么怒气冲冲的。不知什么原因，托尼的问题，或者也许是托尼声音里面所包含的真正的关心起了作用，巴基愤怒的瞪视消失了，他的表情一片空白。

“他好极了，”巴基答道，叹了口气。托尼研读着巴基脸上陌生的情绪，感到那是如此的令人迷惑以至于他几乎没有听清楚他到底说了些什么。“他去度蜜月了。”

那感觉就像是空气被从他胸膛里夺走了，随之而去的还有他的逻辑思维能力。是的没错，托尼早就知道他和史蒂夫没戏的，但……好吧，他也许有又也许没有在假装没有察觉这一点，他一直有在欺骗自己，说服自己认为只要给他足够的时间，他能让史蒂夫看到自己，给自己一个机会，无论他们是否是灵魂伴侣。

“噢。”

巴基再次叹息了，那像是近乎不平的恼怒。“他遇见他的灵魂伴侣了，”他解释道，一边拿起一只杯子。托尼对巴基说出那个s打头的单词时语气里的恼怒感完全赞同，“既然如此又还能怎么样呢，他们立即就结婚了！才不过认识彼此两天！”巴基继续说道，一边通过组装起塑料杯子来让自己分心，“我根本无法理解，为什么他们会该死的这么做，即使我从小学开始就是这家伙最好的朋友。‘我们是灵魂伴侣，所以何必再等呢，巴基？这是命中注定的事，巴基！在我和灵魂伴侣在某处的海滩上享受的时候你在这里替我管理这家店，巴基！’”

托尼眨眨眼，一个杯子被塞进他手里。他惊讶于这个素未谋面的陌生人竟对灵魂伴侣抱有比自己还深的厌憎。

托尼低头检视着手里的那杯咖啡，事实上他还没来得及告诉这位代理店主自己对咖啡的要求，顺便一提史蒂夫一向都对托尼的咖啡喜好了若指掌。巴基一定立即察觉到了托尼对自己所做的咖啡抱持着的怀疑，因为他不耐地叹了口气，表现的就好像今天是他人生中最糟糕的一天一样。

“大杯装，三分之二深焙咖啡豆，三分之一中等烘焙，两份意式特浓，中间混合少许热巧。是这样，没错吧？”

眨眼看上去是个好选择。“呃，原来这就是让我的咖啡那么好喝的秘诀？”

巴基的眉毛皱了起来，“等等，所以你根本不知道自己喝得到底是什么？你是怎么点单的？”

不知从柜台下的哪个角落里，克林特的声音哼哼着响起来，“有一天托尼冲进了店里，问我们是否有什么喝的能够使一个平生只爱喝黑咖啡并且他昂贵的轿车刚刚在上班路上毁在了一座桥上的人能感觉好点，于是史蒂夫就给了他那个。”

“喔，你还记得啊，”托尼答道，试着忽略掉巴基投来的审视眼神，那一天是一场完全的灾难，他居然从来没有就那件发生在桥上的事开过任何玩笑就已经能够证明这一点了，事实上。

“接着他就开始试图搞到史蒂夫的电话号码，”克林特觉得自己必须补充上这句话。

巴基的双手交叉环抱在胸前，这是托尼第一次注意到那支左臂被纹身完全包裹着——覆盖着，事实上，它们到处都是，相互之间紧密缠绕，下至指尖上至袖底，而现在托尼没法儿不让自己停止盯着那里看了，在那支左臂上有某样东西，不仅仅只是纹身，那是……

“是啊，他告诉了我关于托尼的所有事，”巴基哼了一声，挑着眉说道。

这就是‘那个’时候了，托尼的胸膛里涌起一股想要落泪的冲动。他甚至不清楚这是为什么，除了……不，他其实清楚。他得至少向自己承认这一点。

他总是会在一场小睡后从车间里的沙发上醒来，意识到自己必须得接受在这个世界上，除了他以外的所有人都总有一天能够庆祝自己最终找到了自己的灵魂伴侣，他必须一直提醒自己几乎所有人——那些找到了灵魂伴侣的人也不例外——都会在他们的人生里时不时地感受到孤独之痛。也许不会像他那样频繁，但总会有那样的时候的，是不是？

所以，没错，他的确曾期盼着能和史蒂夫约会，因为他一直期望着能遇见史蒂夫那样的人。史蒂夫喜欢微笑，他做的咖啡完美极了，即使他从未给过托尼关于他们会有浪漫关系的错觉。他一直将托尼当做一个朋友来对待，甚至在很多方面比朋友更温柔。托尼从没拥有过太多这类体贴，佩珀现在有了娜塔莎，而罗迪身处海外，他只得孤身一人。

史蒂夫总是友善又敏锐，他总能察觉到托尼情绪低落的时刻，他在纸巾上为托尼画过一些小小的卡通来安慰他，托尼将它们都收集起来放在了自己的办公室和车间里。他还曾……

但现在史蒂夫终于拥有了自己的灵魂伴侣，他去度自己的蜜月了，显然他告诉了这个叫巴基的家伙“关于托尼的一切”，那听上去就好似在说：“托尼？哦，他是个可悲的一天要来这里好几次的有钱人，我迎合他只是因为他很有钱。但他太烦人了，我刚刚有提及可悲这个词吗？没错，这傻瓜居然认为我是他的朋友，真是个loser。”

托尼艰难地吞咽着，喝了一口自己的咖啡。他拿出手机轻点着打开了上面的支付APP，然后交给巴基去扫描。他仍然记得当他将自己为这家店设计的APP展示给史蒂夫看的时候史蒂夫脸上的困惑与兴奋。但当史蒂夫发现在支付APP之后随之而来的还有销售终端软件和咖啡店硬件设施升级之后他试图要付钱给托尼，托尼拒绝了，他们在无数争论后决定史蒂夫将为托尼提供免费的咖啡和蛋糕直到两者的价值能够抵消。

但史蒂夫已经走了，托尼觉得自己就是个傻瓜，他决定要为自己的这杯咖啡付账然后永远离开这里再不回来。屏幕上的条形码扫描成功时发出了哔的一声，他接过手机塞进了自己的口袋，接着抓紧了手里的咖啡杯试图让自己不要变成一个在咖啡店里情绪崩溃的可悲成年人。他说道，“拜拜，克林特。”

“几小时后见，托尼，”克林特理所当然地答道。

在托尼已经走出咖啡店门相当远的时候他的手肘被抓住了，他被猛地一拉，不得不站住了以防手里的咖啡溅到自己身上。

“等等，站住。”巴基说道，仍然紧紧地拉着他的胳膊。托尼凝视着那些环绕着他胳膊的手指，上面的纹身——它们实在很怪——接着视线来到巴基的脸上，多少有些惊讶的发现那里原本的愤怒消失了，取而代之的是看上去相当诚恳的关心。“史蒂夫给你留了信。”

托尼眨眨眼，他咽下了惊讶盯着巴基递给他的信封。那上面画着一个小小的卡通标志，是一个小小的他自己抱着一个大大的咖啡杯。他接下那个信封时不禁微笑了一下。

“谢谢。”

巴基松开了他的胳膊，以便使他体内的血液重新开始流通，那很体贴。他仍站在那里，看上去有些不适地轻微移动着，“呣，我很抱歉，顺便一提。我的服务很烂，这也是为什么史蒂夫让我——之前让我——待在后厨处理面粉和糖。”

奇怪的是，这个道歉起效了，特别是因为托尼能看出巴基是真心的。他仍然不会再回到这里，但他得到了些许宽慰，“那没什么，”他撒谎道，然后走开了。

“那还好吗？”托尼再次停下来，回头看去。巴基仍然站在那里，他的双手在身侧握成拳，“我是说那咖啡，它还好喝吗？”

托尼注视了他一会儿，抬手尝了一小口，因为他其实已经忘记了自己手里还拿着杯咖啡，在得知所有关于史蒂夫的事情之后。他又尝了一口。两次喝起来实际上是一样的味道，一样的好。事实上是非常好。

“是的，多谢你。”

巴基微笑了一下，突然之间他看上去完全是另一个人了。首先，当那双蓝眼睛不带怒气的看着你的时候它们要美丽的多，当他微笑起来的时候那些轻微的胡茬看上去使得他更加粗犷的英俊而非如同流浪中的杀手，托尼意识到他的头发挺长，它们被随意地拢起来束成一束。当巴基没有站在柜台里的时候他看上去要高得多了。

“我保证等你之后再来我会做的更好喝，”巴基说道。

“听上去很棒，”托尼答道，走向自己的车子，并在途中拙劣地微微挥了一下手。如果他不再回到这里的话，巴基的压力应该会更小一点，他想。

他在回到家前的半路上就忍不住了，因此他将车子停在路边，展开了史蒂夫的纸条——

亲爱的托尼，

那最终还是发生了！我遇见了自己的灵魂伴侣。我知道，当你知道这件事时一定会翻个白眼，但山姆真的很棒，我们结婚了。我将会离开这里，蜜月至少会持续一个月。很抱歉没能当面告诉你，但愿你原恕我。

你一直是一个这么棒的朋友，因此我感到难于开口请求你帮这个忙，但我必须得这么做。将这张纸条带给你的人是我在这个世界上最老的朋友，我从前告诉过你关于他的事，他曾参过军，现在在我的咖啡店里做烘焙师。巴基在复员后曾有过一段艰难时光，但他仍然非常努力的工作，你知道他做的蛋糕有多美味。现在他在生我的气，因为我把他一个人留在了店里，他不得不被迫走出阴霾并在我离开的日子里待在前台帮克林特的忙——即使他一直认为自己不能和人们和平相处。

我们曾谈论过关于灵魂伴侣的事，所以我知道你是怎样看待它的。但，在我遇见你之前，巴基是我所知的唯一生来没有灵魂伴侣的人。不论如何，这段日子对他来说将是个困难的转变，我希望你能够在我离开后稍稍照看他。我知道自己所求甚多，但假如在我离开期间他能得到一个像你这样的朋友，那真是太好了。

同样，我期盼你一切都好，而且迫不及待的想要把你介绍给山姆！

你的朋友，

史蒂夫

托尼读了一遍，又读了一遍，他的手指在“你的朋友”那行字上摩挲着，感到自己比起刚离开咖啡店那会儿好了很多。显然，他必须得停止想象史蒂夫光裸的涂满了油的身体了，但那没关系。至少他们之间还有着珍贵的友谊。

+

所以，当然了，他在几小时后精疲力尽地出现在了咖啡店里。令他感到惊奇的是，巴基阴沉沉的表情完全消失了，当他察觉到托尼走进店里的时候，取而代之的，他脸上现出了愉快的微笑。既然现在已经不是操蛋的凌晨那会儿了，所以理所当然的，这地方塞满了排队的人，托尼不得不等待了一会儿。

“你回来了，”巴基在托尼上前一步来到柜台前的同时脱口而出。

托尼眨眨眼，耸耸肩，“看上去是这样。”

巴基瞧上去经历了忙碌的一天，他的头发有一些从发圈中逃了出来，散落在前额上，但他的表情有一种没法忽视的兴奋，这种表情托尼在自己脸上发现过不止一次。

“介意我稍微调整了一下你的咖啡配料表吗？”巴基问道，他的右手手指在柜台上快速地敲击，“另外，后厨里正好有大块的香蕉巧克力松饼，刚从烤箱里拿出来。”

“那是我的最爱，”托尼一字一顿地说道，他的眼睛怀疑地眯起来。

“对，就如我所说，史蒂夫告诉了我关于你的一切。”巴基咬住了自己的下唇，手指还在敲击着。

“当然，为啥不呢。就按你的想法调配吧。”

当巴基稍嫌不自然地转身去处理咖啡时托尼捕捉到了克林特投来的视线，他们对视了一眼，托尼坐到了自己的专座上。他在克林特招呼其他客人的时候坐在那里处理了一会儿手机里的邮件，并在巴基将咖啡、热腾腾的松饼和他自己安置在他桌前的时候有些惊讶地抬起了头。巴基就像史蒂夫往常会做的那样扑通一声坐在了托尼对面，和史蒂夫唯一的不同点只在于他的表情看上去比史蒂夫平素里这样做的时候要紧绷得多。

“艰难的一天？”

巴基点点头，用一只手揉了揉自己的脸，“我不知道他是怎么处理这些的。我是说，当然我知道他的做法，但这混蛋本身就是个真正讨人喜欢的家伙。”

托尼塞了一些松饼到自己嘴里，自顾自地呻吟了一声。“抱歉，但这是今天一整天我吃到的第一口热东西。”尽管巴基正注视着他，他仍不能自已地不断将松饼塞进自己的嘴里。

“厨房里还有很多，”巴基说道，“说起来，史蒂夫的信里有提及我吗？”

“为啥他的信里会提及你？”托尼问，在要喝下咖啡的前一刻暂停了动作。

这一整个迥异的如同双重人格般的表现都让托尼感到可疑。早些时候的清晨他曾误解巴基想要砍下他的脑袋，而现在他却又表现的就好像他们是一对老友。当然克林特已经解释过了早上的误会，但巴基此刻为何如此愉快？就只是，托尼没法为巴基脸上的红晕找到理由。

“呃，没有为啥，只是一问。”

“事实上，信里的确提到你了，”托尼承认到，主要是想看看到底会发生些什么。而当他的话语说出口后，巴基飞快地脸红了，紧张地调整了在座椅里的位置。托尼无比好奇，他很想知道巴基究竟以为史蒂夫在信里说了些什么。“他提到你会在他度蜜月期间接管这家店。”

托尼完全不觉得巴基脸上的放松和失望是出于自己的想象。

“是的，对。虽然我已经把这事给搞砸了，显然。”托尼终于抿了一口自己的咖啡，然后不得不再一次呻吟出声。“——或者说并没有？至少今天我还是做对了一件事。”

“这太美味了，”托尼发誓，“别告诉史蒂夫，但我认为这个绝对比他做的要好得多。”

巴基咧嘴一笑，他的眼睛以托尼绝对没有在欣赏的方式闪闪发光。“我能告诉你这咖啡的做法，但这样一来你就不会再回来了。”

哦。

“这里是唯一能提供给我黑咖啡代替品的地方，”托尼说道，将最后一点松饼从手指上舔掉，“请别忘了即使今天早上发生了那回事我还是回来了。”

他不是很确定自己究竟为何要在话语里针对巴基，可能就只是因为他仍然记得上一次在这里时从巴基那里得到的糟糕感受，那烂透了。这间咖啡厅一直是托尼的小小绿洲，而因为早上那事他几乎就要失去了这里。即便如此，托尼仍然因为自己讥嘲的言辞感到了一丝愧疚，因为巴基低下了脑袋，拥抱自己般双手环胸，他的右手指在左臂上蜷缩起来。

“对不起。这一直是一年里我最痛恨的一天，考虑到史蒂夫离开了，这一天比以往的还要令人作呕。另外，今天早上一切都错误的离谱，但，没错，对不起，我不该将怒火发泄到你身上。”

托尼觉得根据巴基肌肉紧绷的程度来看他马上就要站起来离开桌子并且夺门而出再不回来了，他不由想起了史蒂夫信里的内容，感到自己有些混蛋。

“有史以来最糟的一天，”他同意道，大声喝着自己的咖啡。巴基的眉毛疑问地皱了起来，托尼耸耸肩。也许史蒂夫其实没有将一切都告诉巴基？“就，把这当做重新开始。嗨，我是托尼史塔克。”

他的手伸过桌面并在一段长到令人不舒服的时间里保持这个姿势，巴基终于微笑起来，抓住了他的手，上下摇晃，“詹姆斯巴恩斯，但每个人都叫我巴基。”

那一定是因为咖啡因或者糖分，因为突然之间托尼的心脏跳的飞快，巴基的手温暖而强健，想要放开那只手的想法变得非常，非常的难以实行，因此托尼只能持续地抓住巴基的手，摇晃，并且疑惑于到底他妈的发生了什么。而巴基的瞳孔剧烈地收缩，呼吸突然变得沉重，他的拇指擦过托尼的手腕，其余四指则合拢起来抵在他掌心。就好像火花一般的快感从那一点传导出去，穿过托尼的身体，让他的血液以惊人而且意想不到的速度向下涌动。

“巴基！”克林特喊道，他打破了僵持在两人之间的魔咒。他们同时松开了手，托尼不知道自己是否看上去和巴基一样意乱情迷并且困惑。“时间到了，快来厨房看看烤箱！”

“就，关掉它！假如咖啡蛋糕好了就把它拿出来，”巴基大声喊回去，于此同时仍然紧紧盯着托尼的脸。

“怎么能知道它好没好？”

托尼大笑，巴基则紧闭上了眼睛喃喃诅咒。“去看看，”托尼不情不愿地建议道，“反正我也是时候该走了。”

巴基咬住了自己的下唇，“我还有机会再见到你吗？”

“当然。”托尼答道，完全地分心了。咬巴基下唇当然应当该是他的工作。“我会在你要下班的时候再来，”他说，片刻后令自己也感到惊讶地补充道：“然后我们可以一起去吃顿晚餐。”

通常在这提议之后托尼的邀请对象们会开始谈论自己灵魂伴侣印记的事以确认托尼的确是她们的正确的选择。一般而言除非托尼提供无附加条件的性和盛大的派对，否则他在这种确认后永远只能等到拒绝。

但，巴基就只是变得兴奋，一个羞涩的微笑出现在他脸上，“行，那棒极了，事实上。”

在此之后的下午变成了一场折磨。托尼难以摆脱那在离开了咖啡厅后就占据了他整个身心的古怪而恼人的思绪，他的思维漂移，手腕仍然能够感受到细微的热烫刺痛。他在同佩珀谈话到一半的时候难以自制地回忆起巴基的微笑。

那注意力完全不集中的表现一定很明显而且恼人，因为佩珀将他轰出了办公室。即使如此那也挺好，因为这代表他有了时间回趟家为晚上的约会做好准备。这是一场约会，一场显然大概也许一定会走向既定方向，并以“抱歉，但你不是我的灵魂伴侣”而告终的约会——托尼已经花了一辈子的时间学会如何应对这种结局。

即使巴基对发展一顿晚餐以外的关系不感兴趣，托尼仍然愿意为这顿晚餐做出努力，因为巴基是他遇见的第一个不在乎他们的灵魂伴侣印记是否匹配的人。 

因此，他花了一些时间让自己看上去非同寻常的好，与此同时又带着些随意——他认为如果自己穿着一身价格堪比一家饭店的西装出现的话巴基一定会感到不舒服。

托尼不记得自己上一次如此兴奋是什么时候了——如此满怀希望，或者说……哇哦，巴基的笑容看上去比他之前离开的时候还要好看，这到底是怎么做到的？

“嘿，”他试着表现的随意点，但他发出的声音仍然显得干涩，“还需要再忙一会儿？”

巴基绝对在审视他，喔噢。“Nah，克林特答应了替我收拾的，”他说道，“感谢他。”

“是啊，多谢了，老好人克林特，”托尼答道，“意大利菜怎么样？”

“意大利菜不赖，”巴基答道，转头朝他微笑，他们的身体撞在了一起，两个人都因为那触碰而发出些小小的声音，接着醉酒般从彼此身上挪开。巴基晃了晃脑袋仿佛要将思绪清空，“抱歉，没意识到我站的这么近。”

“呣，不，那很好，”托尼答道，感到轻微头晕，“呃，抱歉，那么，晚餐？

他们并肩而行，托尼嘴唇微张入神地瞧着巴基，看着他抬手拽开了用小皮筋绑起来的发束，然后用手梳理着散乱的棕发。一阵陌生的属于热带的味道萦绕在托尼的鼻端。也许那是他用的洗发乳的味道？它闻起来有些甜蜜，而托尼想也没想地就试图靠近闻得更清楚些。巴基发出了小小的充满渴望的声音，然后突然之间，托尼就发现自己的腰间环着一条胳膊，自己的肩膀则正抵在巴基的胸膛上，他头晕目眩如同喝醉如同嗑药到high，那感觉没法用语言形容。

“抱歉！就只是，该死，你闻起来太好了，哇哦，”托尼含糊不已地胡言乱语，感到自己真的要烧起来了，“我平时不是这样的，我保证。”

“我也是，”巴基发誓道，他的嘴唇离托尼那么近，却又那么远。托尼盯着他不自觉的吞咽动作，极力同想要舔啃巴基喉结的欲望做斗争。

最终他们设法彼此分开，进了托尼的车，并且托尼成功做到了到餐厅为止都没有开出车道——事实上几乎就快了。有些不像他会做的事但托尼牵起了巴基的手，他们一同走进餐厅。餐厅的女服务员朝他们露出微笑。

“灵伴节快乐，”她说道，手里拿着菜单将他们引到位子上。

餐厅里的所有人都在庆祝着这个日子，为彼此意乱情迷，或者悲惨些的，同走过场的对象坐在一张桌子上努力忽视彼此。通常托尼都会在这一天避免出门。但今天，无所谓了，如果人们想将巴基视作他的灵魂伴侣，他对此毫无意见。那是他仅有的幸运。

但落座在角落里避开关注仍然更让他自在些——即使坐下就意味着他得放开巴基的手了。

“好吧，提问时间，”托尼挪了挪椅子使它离桌子更近，“为什么直到今天我才头一次在店里遇见你？”

史蒂夫提及自己老友的部分引发了托尼的想象，也许巴基每晚都彻夜烘焙，然后在白天就消失不见，或者说他其实一直在那里，却一直待在厨房里不肯露面。不知为何，巴基藏在后厨不愿露面的想法让托尼感到难过。

巴基又开始咬下唇了，那令托尼不得不将一声呻吟堵在嗓子眼里，他勉强成功了。“在丢了胳膊之后，和人们待在一起对我来说变得很困难。我开始试着学习使用义肢——基本上，做烘焙算是练习的一种，另外就是……我喜欢待在那儿，在厨房不会有人盯着你，并表现得好像你是一个什么都不能干的残疾人。”

托尼睁大了眼睛，突然之间一切都说得通了，巴基左臂的轻微不自然和略显古怪的轮廓，托尼一直当做是纹身的东西实际上是巴基义肢上的图案（事实上如果凑近了看很容易就能发现那大概是史蒂夫画上去的）。

“但你一直在那儿，一直以来的所有时间？”他问道，希望巴基没察觉到他刚才在盯着那支左臂看。

“对。呣，事实上这就是为何早上你进店里的时候我能够认出你。”

在托尼能够说出任何应答之前，他们的服务生出现了，他们点了单，两个人都有些紧绷地小口抿着端上来的葡萄酒。托尼将自己的椅子挪地离巴基更近了。

“我得说，我有些庆幸史蒂夫找到了自己的灵魂伴侣，”托尼说道，径直盯着巴基的眼睛，“否则你永远不会从厨房里走出来了。”

“耻辱，”巴基同意道，他在微笑，同时叹息。他的视线扫过餐厅四周，躲开了托尼的目光。“所以你认为那感觉是怎样的？”他问道，“拥有一个灵魂伴侣。”

托尼摇头并耸了耸肩，“我不知道，”他承认道，“史蒂夫回来后我们随时能问他。”

“你真的也没有灵魂伴侣？”巴基近乎紧张地问道。托尼没法责怪他，他自己也常被拒绝。

“没有，那是看上去我几乎要得到一个了，但那标记在最终定型前就彻底消失不见，所以，这就是全部了。”

“一样，”巴基轻轻叹息着说道，“近乎要有了，但最终还是什么都没有。”

托尼将自己杯中的葡萄酒一饮而尽，他叹息着说，“我猜我就是注定得一辈子一个人。”

“嘿，咱们可以一起，”巴基建议道，将手放在托尼膝盖上。他摇了摇头，低头看着自己的手，接着朝上望着托尼。“操，说真的，我通常不会这么异想天开的，就只是……”

“不，那没关系，”托尼向他保证，“我今天一整天都没法不想着你，我是说真的。呃，而且我也许有也许没有真的很痛恨不得不将自己的手从你身上拿下来。”

“这挺怪，”巴基说道，他的拇指在托尼膝盖上轻轻揉按着，那让托尼又愉快又羞赧。“我……之前我问你史蒂夫是否曾在信上提起我是因为我一直……呣……一直认为你很可爱。每次你出现在店里，我一般都会在后厨看你一会儿。”

托尼知道自己的笑容变得有多愚蠢，“说真的？”他充满惊讶地问道。

巴基回给他一个微笑，看上去从他的反应里得到了些许鼓励。“对，然后我最终终于得到了机会跟你面对面说话，但你所关心的就只有史蒂夫一个人，并且……再一次的，抱歉早上那样对你。”

“那没关系。”托尼保证道。他大脑中的某个地方隐隐在疑惑于他们真的今天早上才认识彼此——感觉上似乎完全应该是已经认识了一辈子。“你很美——该死，抱歉，就只是，”他不再抑制自己，伸出手触及巴基的脸颊。“你的眼睛几乎要杀掉了我——好的那种方式，我是说。”

“不能抑制地想要吻你。”巴基轻柔地说道，“但你一直以来看上去都那么遥远，这很伤人。”

“真的？说真的这是怎么做到的？你就仿佛是……就仿佛直接将我的想法从大脑里截取出来了。”托尼脱口而出，不由得靠地更近。“那真的很伤人，而且想吻你的想法一直骚扰着我，我几乎没法管理自己的心了。”

“对，”巴基同意道，他的瞳孔放大，“我将要，顺便一问，真的没关系？”

“绝对是个好主意，我们接吻，接着吃东西，接着，”巴基的嘴唇落到了托尼唇上，他不再有空暇讲话了。

纵观托尼的人生，即使没有灵魂伴侣，他也着实有过不少享乐时光。有段时间他甚至曾通过药物得到过一些愉悦程度堪比灵魂结合的快感，但从没有任何愉悦比得上亲吻巴基的感觉。就好像是每一点孤独带来的痛苦都被小心而又巧妙地从他的心里被拿了出去，留下的就只有温暖和归属感。他贴近巴基，由于他们唇瓣不间断的摩擦而大声呻吟，当巴基的舌头热情地同他自己的滑到一起时他发出愉快的哼哼声，接着……

“你尝起来是甜的，”巴基悄声说，紧紧拥着他，非常，非常的紧，与此同时带着饥渴持续亲吻着托尼。

但甜的根本不是托尼自己，那应该是巴基。那是之前托尼曾察觉到过的隐约甜味，一种他难以描述的甜蜜味道。托尼循着味道追寻过去，他大脑的一部分模糊地意识到这里还算是公共场所，而他自己则早已被拉到了巴基的大腿上。事实在于，公众的想法有时是很难被顾及到的。这个吻如此美好，如此甜蜜，让托尼感到眩晕，甚至想要落泪。

“呣，就像是菠萝。”巴基喘息着舔噬着托尼的下唇，“我爱菠萝。”

托尼笑起来，将前额抵在巴基前额上，“对，确实尝起来像菠萝。这挺古怪。你之前吃过菠萝？”

“不，我以为是你吃过？”

托尼摇摇头，将另一个吻印在巴基绝对犯了某种罪的柔软嘴唇上。“没有，我从不吃菠萝，即使我喜欢那味道，但它总是令我有些难过。我的意思是，呃，我的那个标记，在它真正消失前看上去似乎是个菠萝形状的，并且……”

“什么？”巴基抓紧了他，用一种几乎发痛的力道，他收紧了手指，而托尼皱起眉，“你刚刚说什么？”

托尼盯着巴基，感到有些困惑。“菠萝，”巴基一字一顿地重复道，指着自己的左臂，“一个黄色的多汁的新鲜菠萝，在彻底定型前就消失了，并且……”

巴基放开托尼将自己左臂的衣袖扯起来。托尼困惑地看着他这么做，织物被撩起，更多的义肢部分显露出来，而就在托尼的灵魂伴侣印记曾经出现过的同一地方，那里画着一只一模一样的菠萝。黄色和绿色，几乎和他消失了的图案一模一样。

“你他妈为什么会有这个？”他叫道，从巴基的大腿上跳了起来。

巴基紧盯着托尼，“因为这就是我自己的印记消失前的模样，”他答道，低头看自己的左臂，“接着没过多久，我就搞丢了这该死的整支胳膊。”

托尼感到自己的两条腿如同突然消失了一般站立不稳，他坐倒在椅子上，整个身体都感到酸痛，心脏狂跳，并且不知为何，他开始大笑起来。

“说真的？你这是在当着我的面嘲笑发生在我左臂的惨剧吗？”巴基问道，虽然他自己基本上也和托尼一样在大笑。

“不，”托尼喘息着抓住了巴基的手，“不，傻子，我笑是因为我们居然是灵魂伴侣！”

“但是……”巴基眨着眼，难以置信地摇头，“我的上帝，这就是灵魂结合的感觉吗？”

“它是从我们接触到彼此并说出自己的名字后开始的，”托尼指出，“还有灵魂伴侣印记，还有菠萝，巴基，菠萝！”

“但为什么我们的标记都消失了？”巴基问道，抓紧了托尼的手，笑容明亮而美妙。

“该死的我也不知道，”托尼答道，再一次大笑起来，“灵伴节快乐？”

巴基将他拉近，又一次亲吻他，并且没错，这个吻仍然尝起来像是菠萝。托尼不知道这是否普遍，毕竟大部分人的印记并不是水果形状的。

“灵伴节快乐，”巴基过了一会儿说道，“愿意帮助我让我变成一个背信者吗？”

“假如那代表得和你结婚并且跑到沙滩上去做爱，那简直必须加入啊，”托尼说道，“我该死的有钱，因此我乐意补偿你不得不把店关上一两周所造成的损失。”

“这是一年里最棒的一天。”巴基叹息道。

托尼完全同意。

这就是为什么托尼热爱灵魂伴侣这一整件事。他真的，真的从各种层面上对此全然热爱。而最重要的原因在于，巴基作为灵魂伴侣满足了他关于浪漫的一切想法。

“为了菠萝。”托尼说道，将葡萄酒倒满自己的酒杯并举杯说道。

“为了菠萝。”巴基完全同意。

END


End file.
